Take Me
by ahsraulson
Summary: It's Misty's "first time" with none other than Cordelia Foxx. When she asks to try something new, Cordelia is skeptical at first, but finally gives Misty the release she deserves. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is kinda all over the place but I REALLY hope you like it because I put a lot of thought into this! Sorry if my smut is kinda awkward omg I've just never been great at writing smut. Hopefully you like it! Enjoy...**

Cordelia Foxx let out a huge sigh as her heart beat fiercely in her chest. A hot flush overcame her cheeks and sweat glistened across her hairline, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Misty's chest that was heaving on top of her.

Waiting almost a year to have sex with Misty was more than worth the wait. The passion that had built up between the two after nearly eleven months had finally been let out, leaving clothes strewn across the master bedroom floor and the sheets practically ripped from the bed.

Misty let her eyes flutter slowly to a close as her naked body melted into Cordelia's. The feeling of Cordelia's bare ivory skin against her own prevented her from slowing down her breathing.

"You alright?" Cordelia mumbled, running her fingers ever so lightly over the curve of Misty's lower back.

"Mhmm," Misty managed, losing touch with all her senses as she struggled to come down from the high Cordelia had just given her.

Cordelia stopped Misty's fingers from wandering to her core like they had just mere minutes ago by covering the swamp witch's hand with her own.

"You don't wanna go again?" Misty inquired, quickly pulling her hand back to her side.

Cordelia pressed her lips to Misty's temple, letting them linger before pulling away. She took Misty's hand back in hers and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Did I hurt ya?" Misty immediately asked, mortified. Her arousal disappated as she scooted back towards the headboard whilst pulling up the cushiony duvet around her naked body, fearful that she had hurt Cordelia or caused the slightest discomfort to the older woman.

A wide, apologetic grin spread across Cordelia's lips. She shook her head quickly and pulled Misty onto her lap, dragging her across the king-sized bed by the backs of her thighs.

"You didn't hurt me," Cordelia whispered, running her fingers over the nape of Misty's neck. "I just..." she began.

"Oh God," Misty interrupted her. "I was no good... I'm so sorry! It was m'first time ever 'n all... And with a girl, no less..." she began to ramble.

Cordelia encased Misty's prominent jawline in her hands and brought her face close to her own.

"You-were-perfect," she emphasized each word. She pressed a chaste kiss to Misty's lips and kept her hands on Misty's cheeks. "I just need you to listen to me for a minute," she began.

Misty nodded, Cordelia's hands still set on either side of her face. "I can do that. Yeah... I can listen."

Cordelia let go of Misty's cheeks and ran her hands down Misty's arms, finally intertwining their fingers together.

"You were amazing, okay?" She gave Misty's hand a quick squeeze, "I just need to take a minute." She guided her right hand up to Misty's cheek once more and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their lips battled for dominance; fire against ice- Cordelia against Misty.

"I-love-you," Misty managed as Cordelia's mouth attacked hers.

"Mmm," Cordelia merely moaned against Misty's lips.

The two pulled away, chests heaving dramatically.

Suddenly, Misty's eyes clouded over with pure lust.

"Delia," she started, "I need you to do something for me."

Cordelia tucked a strand of scraggly blonde hair behind Misty's ear and nodded.

"Anything," she replied. Misty reached to the right side of the bed where her nightstand was and pulled out something that shocked Cordelia down to her toes.

**I thought this would be better separated into two chapters, but not until after I had finally written the whole thing. SO, I just decided to post both chapters at the same time! You're welcome...**


	2. Chapter 2

"A dildo!?" Cordelia exclaimed. "Misty..."

Misty took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Madison told me what a-what's it called?- oh yeah, strap on! She told me what a strap on was, and I been savin' this for us, Delia. For this night. And it don't feel right if you don't take all of me," she explained, holding the member awkwardly in her right hand.

Cordelia parted her lips to speak, but not an utterance escaped her throat.

Misty sighed and began to set it down, but Cordelia stopped her.

"Okay," she managed in a whisper.

Misty's eyes lit up, and before she knew it, Cordelia settled herself between her legs to... 'get her started.' Soon, Misty was wet enough to allow Cordelia's fingers entrance. Cordelia figured it was time to put the phallic toy into action. She positioned herself just above Misty's opening, and suddenly Misty put out her hand to stop her.

"I'm scared," Misty admitted in a low voice. "I want this- I want you so bad, but I'm scared."

Cordelia bent downwards and pressed a kiss to Misty's belly button.

"I won't hurt you," she spoke firmly. "I promise." "I heard the first time with a... _boy part_ hurts," Misty said quietly, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile at Misty's innocence. "A little bit," she said truthfully, "but I'll do my best, okay?"

Misty nodded as Cordelia re-positioned herself at her entrance.

Suddenly, there was a sharp intake of air as Cordelia gently pushed into Misty's glistening folds.

"Are you alright?" Cordelia immediately asked in concern for the young Cajun witch.

Misty let out a small breath and nodded, biting down into her bottom lip.

Cordelia leaned forward so that her entire body was draped over Misty's and propped her forearms on either side of Misty's body before pulling out and pushing in again.

"Ohh," Misty moaned, overwhelming pleasure replacing the pain she had experienced just seconds before.

"You okay?" Cordelia checked, maintaining a slow, steady pace.

Misty kept her eyes shut right and nodded, gnawing on her bottom lip in pleasure. Cordelia trailed her tongue down the side of Misty's jaw. Once she ensured Misty's comfort, her disposition changed.

"Yeah? You want me to take you? Beg me," she rumbled in a low tone. "Beg me to take you. Right now."

"Please," Misty commanded in a whisper just seconds later. "Take me. Take me now."

Cordelia dipped down and nipped at Misty's pulse point. "What was that?" she growled.

"P-please," Misty mumbled, "faster."

Cordelia began to gradually work up the speed of her pumps.

"Anything you want, baby," she purred. Cordelia's voice sent Misty into overdrive. Small whimpers escaped her lips, fueling Cordelia to keep rocking her hips.

"God, yes! Yes, Dee!" Misty shouted as Cordelia increased her speed.

"You like that?" Cordelia husked, continuing to ravage Misty's center.

The swamp witch trembled beneath her, her entire body quivering with each pump in and each pump out.

"YES, Dee!" Misty bellowed. She was so close- right on the edge, dare she say it.

Cordelia tirelessly kept her pace and let her hands wander the expanse of Misty's pale flesh all while maintaining connection with her lips. Misty dug her fingernails into Cordelia's shoulders as the Supreme ravished her between her legs.

Then, suddenly, "Oh-oh-oh-OHH!" Misty's body trembled uncontrollably as her body went slack underneath Cordelia's. Pleasure rang out through every nerve ending in her body, and her breathing grew heavier at an incredible rate.

"Oh my God," Misty whined, sinking her upper teeth into her lip.

Cordelia chuckled, blowing hot air against Misty's neck. "I love you. I love you so much," she whispered.

Misty let out a deep breath as Cordelia pulled her body in close. "That was amazin'... Ev'rythin I wanted," Misty drawled. " 'N I love you, Dee."

"This was a big step for you..." Cordelia mused in realization. "Thank you."

Misty raked her fingers through Cordelia's hair. "Nah, Dee! Thank _you_."

Cordelia shook her head and sat up, taking Misty's hand in hers. "You trusted me with so much," she replied quietly, her eyes welling up with tears. "You trusted me with your virginity. I took your virginity..."

A bright grin spread across Misty's lips. "I trust you with my life, Cordelia Foxx."

**THE END**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me a review and let me know what you think...**


End file.
